


[瑪奇短篇]無眠夜

by Giovanna_Laurant



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Laurant/pseuds/Giovanna_Laurant
Summary: =店主的話=這是瑪奇DC群的每週挑戰，主題是色氣30題隨機抽的題目，我抽到的是「吮吸對方的手指」。我就爛俗我寫了一篇R18，開車開到滿。好像純車也沒什麽好說的。就是想吐槽約亞這不是被灌醉了，是被灌了藥了吧？
Relationships: Milletian/Torvish | Talvish (Mabinogi)





	[瑪奇短篇]無眠夜

靜悄悄地進入了聖所的精靈，似乎與往常有點不太一樣。

她從祈禱的懸崖邊一直搖搖晃晃地踱步到了祭壇的前方，泛著潮紅的尖耳朵垂在披散的銀髮之中，諾蘭約亞扶著聖水池的邊緣，鞠身進了聖水池裡。

如果不是托爾維斯及時擁住了她，或許約亞就會順其自然地沒入冰涼的水源地之中，捲縮在水池的底部，直到完全清醒為止。

懷裡那已經濕透了半邊身的精靈，緩慢地呼吸著，帶著果香的酒氣打在托爾維斯的臉上，神劍驚訝地看向了精靈，不可置信。諾蘭約亞，從來不是輕易碰酒的人。

「約亞，妳怎麼醉成這個模樣......」

「嗯......」

想當然地，那雙已經失焦的紅瞳已不能給予他任何回應，但托爾維斯稍微思考一下，心中已將來龍去脈猜透了七八分。醉倒的精靈就這樣安靜地埋首在托爾維斯的胸膛，既不吵鬧，也無力反抗，彷彿黏人的貓兒縮在了他的懷中。

「真虧妳能堅持走到這裏。」

托爾維斯一聲苦笑，一邊輕巧地說著「可不能讓妳著涼」的話，一邊攔腰抱起了他的精靈，帶她回到了那個同樣有世界樹落英繽紛的家。

托爾維斯本只是想幫她換身衣服，將她安置完畢就讓她好好休息到天明。他卻沒曾想過精靈的呼吸會如此越發滾燙，彷彿酒精對米列希安的身體催生了什麼不可思議地化學反應，讓他栽倒在了這個小小的浪漫農場中。

不管是誰灌約亞喝的酒，托爾維斯都顧不上細思了。

回過神來，衣衫不整的約亞已然將他困在了那張兩人擠著，就會稍顯狹隘的床上，褪去了輕甲的，只剩襯衣和絲襪的精靈傾身壓上了托爾維斯的身體，銀色的長髮幾乎掩住了托爾維斯的視線，神劍只知道精靈扣住他手腕的力道異常地大。那雙半眯的狐眼失了焦，最後落在了托爾維斯清澈的眼眸上。

混合著果酒香甜味的吐息隨著約亞的舌尖送進了托爾維斯的嘴中，精靈的索吻敲碎了這個夜晚還有的寧靜，舌尖上的交纏讓托爾維斯的呼吸也隨著精靈起伏的胸膛變得更重了一些。

原來主動的約亞也會這麼強勢？神劍思忖著，自然而然地接過精靈的深吻，反守為攻。直到約亞終於想起了要呼吸，離了他的唇邊時，他又趁機伸出手，一手扶住精靈纖細的腰，一手撫向她的臉頰。

「托爾......我......好難受......」霧氣暈染了那雙失了神的紅瞳，精靈的呼喚斷斷續續。

酒精催化了諾蘭約亞的理智，她彷彿成了愛撒嬌的貓，想要討要關愛一般磨蹭著神劍的掌心，隨即又張開嘴巴，咬住了托爾維斯湊到她嘴邊的手指。說是咬著，實際上約亞只是用虎牙輕飄飄地磨蹭著，就像貓咪對人撒嬌時的輕噬一般，托爾維斯並不覺得痛，而精靈舌尖的挑逗意圖越發明顯，神劍從她的的表情讀出了欲求不滿。

「哈哈，在我面前妳大可以不必忍耐得那麼辛苦的。」

托爾維斯朝她露出了寵溺的微笑，這才湊近了約亞的額頭，落下輕輕一吻，乾乾脆脆地卸了精靈的僅餘的衣裳。隨後精靈俯身低頭咬開了托爾維斯的衣裝，張唇吻上神劍的頸脖和胸膛，盡吻了一片的繽紛。

「托爾維斯.....托爾維斯。」

精靈總愛一邊在他的耳邊喚著他的名字，一邊伸手擁住他的全部。於是托爾維斯趁著約亞的指尖湊近他的唇邊之時，也學著精靈那般輕輕咬住了她的指尖。她的指尖仍留著些許果酒的甜膩，還有精靈那些溫婉的氣息。或許是一直重生的關係，米列希安的手指不像他那樣仍留著厚繭，柔軟得彷彿稍加力道便能咬破一般。於是托爾維斯停了噬咬，舌尖纏住了精靈的指尖。

應是按也按耐不住了，諾蘭約亞輕輕地哼了一聲，抽回了自己的手指，俯下自己的身體，更貼近了神劍幾分。

托爾維斯和約亞的氣息再度纏在了一起，果酒的香氣探得更進了一些，從唇齒一路滲進了腰際。神劍的掌心沒入了約亞垂落在身前的髮絲，托爾維斯吻上了她的耳尖時，精靈的軟聲細語隨即又入了他的耳際。

神劍領著精靈柳腰輕擺，熾天使的羽翼將米列希安的今夜欲求盡數擁入了懷中，這是精靈和托爾維斯難得的無眠之夜。

**Author's Note:**

> =店主的話=
> 
> 這是瑪奇DC群的每週挑戰，主題是色氣30題隨機抽的題目，我抽到的是「吮吸對方的手指」。  
> 我就爛俗我寫了一篇R18，開車開到滿。  
> 好像純車也沒什麽好說的。  
> 就是想吐槽約亞這不是被灌醉了，是被灌了藥了吧？


End file.
